Opposite Worlds
by Dark Emblem 14
Summary: Chikane is a woman who lives in a small town. She goes to school, comes home, prays at the altar, and anything else. Untill one day when she's walking down the altar stairs, theres another woman that is waiting for her, and to kiss her.
1. Kurusugawa Himeko

Opposite Worlds

Chapter 01

Kurusugawa Himeko-Chan

I was walking down the stairs, the long stairway that lead up to the shrine in my village. It seems strange, that such a magnificent building stands in our tiny town. I've always wondered what the purpose of it was, since no one uses it anymore. Except me, but no one else uses it for any real purpose. That day although, I saw someone, praying at the entrance to the shrine. She was wearing a red and white school uniform, the uniform of the nearby junior high school. Her hair was long, up to her waist, much like my own. It was a lighter shade of blond, but also had a mix of orange into it, making it have a gold tint. I had not seen this strange hair color before.

I approached her. She had her eyes closed and was holding her hands up to her mouth, praying silently. "Can I help you?" I asked, hoping for a response. She said nothing and continued praying. I tapped her shoulder, hoping for her attention. "Miss, is there something, or someone you need?"

"Chikane-Chan," she spoke suddenly, opening her eyes and looking at me lovingly, "I've been waiting for you." She smiled warmly and cupped my cheek with her hand, before pulling me towards her and hugging me. She was so warm and her scent reminded me of a rose garden. I was thinking so many things, but three things in particular. 'Why is she hugging me? How does she know my name? Why does she smell so nice…?'

"How… how do you know my name? I don't know you." I asked. She said nothing, but after a while, she started to stroke the back of my head.

"D-do you really not know who I am, Chikane-Chan?" She asked hesitantly. I slowly shook my head, and I felt her cringe. "I see. I don't blame you." She let go of me and kissed me passionately. I was shocked, but somewhere in my heart I knew this feeling. It was a feeling that didn't make me want to pull away from her, but since I didn't know whom she was, I wasn't reluctant to kiss her back.

I did anyway though.

She pulled back and touched her forehead to mine, putting us at eye level.

"Kurusugawa Himeko." She spoke clearly to my face.

"I see." That name, why did it remind me of someone? "I'm,"

"Himemiya Chikane-Chan." She finished.

I hesitated, how did she know my name, yet I didn't know her name? I stuttered slightly. "How do you know my name?"

She sniffed my shoulder, and said "You smell nice, as usual, Chikane-Chan."

I blushed heavily, slightly fidgeting in place. "Thank you." I spoke, slightly flustered.

She giggled lightly, grabbed my hand and pulled it back above her head, pulling me towards her. She wrapped her arm around my waist, while using her other arm to pull my head towards her. "I love you, Chikane-Chan." She said lovingly as she pulled me into another, very, very long and passionate kiss.


	2. Home

Opposite Worlds

Chapter 02

Home

_Last Time_

_She sniffed my shoulder, and said "You smell nice, as usual, Chikane-Chan."_

_I blushed heavily, slightly fidgeting in place. "Thank you." I spoke, slightly flustered. _

_She giggled lightly, grabbed my hand and pulled it back above her head, pulling me towards her. She wrapped her arm around my waist, while using her other arm to pull my head towards her. "I love you, Chikane-Chan." She said lovingly as she pulled me into another, very, very long and passionate kiss._

* * *

Present

After that kiss, I honestly can say only one thing. "That was… amazing." She giggled again and grabbed my hand, leading me off in a run back to the Himemiya mansion. We passed half the town, most of which greeted us like royalty, well, mainly me.

"You sure are popular, Chikane-Chan." I looked over at her. She was again, smiling warmly at me. It made me blush heavily, because I knew what she was thinking, mainly 'cause she was staring at me, and only me.

"Thank you, Kurusugawa-San." She frowned playfully.

"Don't address me by my last name please, just call me Himeko." She smiled again, making me blush, but I nodded nonetheless.

We arrived at the mansion way too quickly. She led me into my bedroom, which was strange to me because I've never let Himeko into my home, as far as my logic goes. I really was starting to wonder if I knew the entire story to this. She sat down on the bed, pulling me down with her.

* * *

"Chikane-Chan." I looked over at her.

"Yes, Himeko?"

"You have a very nice home. As well as a fragrant scent."

"Thank you." I was yet again, blushing. "Himeko, how did you know the way to my bedroom?" I asked.

"You don't remember? We used to spend all of our time here, together." The way she was implying that, made me blush even harder.

"Really…? I didn't know that…" Suddenly, The floor and my bangs were suddenly incredibly interesting.

She giggled at me. "Want me to… remind you?" She said, making me blush like a cherry.


	3. Remembrance

Opposite Worlds

Chapter 03

A Path

_**SIDE NOTE:**_

_**If you don't understand what "A Path" means, I decided to make 2 paths for this story from here. If you guys are not interested/ don't like the current story, "B Path" will be a different side / perspective of the story, with a few, "Minor" Story and script changes.**_

Remembrance

Last Time

"_You don't remember? We used to spend all of our time here, together." The way she was implying that, made me blush even harder._

"_Really…? I didn't know that…" Suddenly, The floor and my bangs were suddenly incredibly interesting. _

_She giggled at me. "Want me to… remind you?" She said, making me blush like a cherry._

Present

"Himeko." I looked over at her.

"Yes?" She smiled brightly at me, making me lose part of my confidence, but I continued anyway.

"I have one question for you."

"What is it?"

***B Path Split Zone***

"Are you … Real?" She looked stunned, but not hurt.

"Of course I'm real. I have a physical form, a scent, a mental capacity of thought, what else about me isn't real?"

"That's not what I meant." I looked straight at her, and not at anything else, hoping to get my point across.

"What did you mean then?" She looked at me, slightly tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I meant it like, did we know each other in the past, and I forgot, or did something happen to make me lose my memory?"

She stared at me for a second and then said "Yes, we did know each other in the past."

"When?"

"In different lives."

"What?" I almost yelled questioningly.


	4. B Path Ch 3

Opposite Worlds

Chapter 03

B Path

Remembrance

Last Time

"_You don't remember? We used to spend all of our time here, together." The way she was implying that, made me blush even harder._

"_Really…? I didn't know that…" Suddenly, The floor and my bangs were suddenly incredibly interesting. _

_She giggled at me. "Want me to… remind you?" She said, making me blush like a cherry._

Present

"Himeko." I looked over at her.

"Yes?" She smiled brightly at me, making me lose part of my confidence, but I continued anyway.

"I have one question for you."

"What is it?"

***A Path Split Zone***

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I?"

"I mean, how do you know me, and yet I don't know you?"

She stared blankly at me for a moment, contemplating what I had said to her.

"Honestly, I don't know."

"What?" I pouted to myself like a child. Which in turn made her laugh at me.

"You look so childish when your pouting, Chikane-Chan!" She continued to laugh while I looked at her, still pouting, - Ish.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"Fine, and to answer your 'What?' question, when I was young, only one image of a person was in my mind."

"Really? Who was it?"

"You. Silly." She stuck her tongue out playfully at me.


	5. The Dream

Opposite Worlds

Chapter 04

A Path

* * *

_Last Time_

_She stared at me for a second and then said "Yes, we did know each other in the past."_

"_When?"_

"_In different lives."_

"_What?" I almost yelled questioningly._

* * *

Present

"W-what do you mean by, 'Past Lives?'" I asked, partially eager to learn the answer, but also partially fearful of a horrible dream come true. When I say "Horrible Dream" I think of the time when I had a dream, about Himeko, and I, but we weren't in a place I recognized until I awoke. We were inside one of the rooms on the second floor, the one with the grand piano in it. The horrible thing about that dream was that I couldn't control myself, because in reality, the dream was real, and it was during one of our past lives, the last one, to be precise.

I did in fact rape Himeko Kurusugawa.

That dream frightens me deeply. No, it doesn't frighten me; fright is too small a description. That dream, utterly and completely, terrifies me.

"Chikane-Chan! Chi-Ka-Ne-Chan! Wake up from dream land!" Himeko tapped my head lightly and my eyes refocused on her.

"Huh?" I asked, stupidly.

Himeko looked a little frustrated that I was lost in my thoughts while she was talking.

"Never mind." She grabbed my hand, and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling me with her, which made me land above her.

"Now, about that reminding…" She giggled at my confused, flustered, and blushing face.

I pushed myself off of her, ignoring the strange feeling that made me want to tear off Himeko's clothes and take her right there. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking at me with a sad look, but I could feel she was thinking naughty thoughts behind it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, with the most innocent voice she could muster. Even though you could tell she really wanted this, very badly.


End file.
